High School
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: So, I try make a Leverage in High School times. And I m writing more chapters of my others stories. Hope you like it and please REVIEW! Yeah, summary sucks, I know... PS: It is not Complete!
1. The New Girl

In the Lincoln Middle School, everybody is in chaos because is the first day of school, what anybody wasn´t expected was a new girl coming from London, her name was Sophie. First, everybody look to her like she was a freak, but then they realize she was like them.

-Sorry, can you tell me where the classroom 241 is? – asked Sophie to a girl, she was brunette, and not very tall for her age, but she was adorable, at least, it was what Sophie think.

-Yeah, it is right here, at my left! Hey, are you the new girl? – asked the girl.

-Yes, I am. The new girl… - replied Sophie, a little sad.

-Oh, sorry… By the way, I´m Sarah! – said Sarah.

-Oh! I´m Sophie, nice to meet you. – Said Sophie, shaking her hand.-So, we are in same history class.

-Yeah, and in the Art class, and French, and Spanish…- replied Sarah. - So do you know someone here?

-I´ve got a cousin here, Tara. And Maggie is my neighbor. - replied Sophie.

-Maggs? Oh yeah, I know her, we have French and Art together, with Parker and Tara, I don´t speak very much with your cousin. - said Sarah.

-Parker? - asked Sophie.

-Oh yeah, you have to know her! - said Sarah.

She grabbed Sophie by her wrist, and run towards a locker where it was a blond, funny girl.

\- Parker! Look, this is the new girl, Sophie! – Sarah said to Parker.

\- Oh Hi, I´m Parker. – Parker shakes Sophie´s hand.

Suddenly, the quarter backers of the school´s team passes on the wall, screaming things with no sense. Parker and Sarah pinned themselves against the lockers.

\- Ah… Nathan Ford- They said together.

-Who? - Sophie asks.

\- Just the much beautiful guy in the school! He´s the team leader and he is really hot!

Then, Nate´s eyes and Sophie´s eyes met. It was like, their were seeing the much beautiful thing on the world. Yep, that was love on the first sight.

-Pity, Maggs is Nate´s girlfriend…- Sarah says- How I wish have a piece of meat like him!

\- Oh, Nate is her boyfriend … - Sophie replied sadly

\- Don´t worry, honey. When someone sees Nate Ford for the first time, they always have that reaction. – Parker says.

**Later…**

The teenager Sophie Devereaux enters in her home, just to see a note from her parents in the coffee table.

_Sweetheart,_

_We are travelling, at this moment, to Denver. Daddy´s bosh is sick and he has to replace him in that reunion with the Japanese. And Mommy was called to present the new product of her company. You know how this is important! We come back, tomorrow at 16 pm._

_Kisses and Hugs, Mommy and Daddy_

_-_Great – Sophie said. – Now, I am alone the rest of the day and I just know Tara in this country, she probably is hanging out with some guys! Well, I´m gonna do my homework…

So, Sophie makes her way to upstairs, she go inside of her bedroom, put her bag in the bed and sit in her desk, takes her History book out of the bag and put it on the desk, open it ate the page 3 , she grabbed a pencil… But she stops. She just can think at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes… Nathan Ford. You have to understand that Sophie was very, very pretty, but she was not interest at boys. But Nathan Ford… She wasn´t able of get him out f her head. So she shakes her head and starts make her homework, but then…

\- Hello girlfriend! – Tara opens Sophie´s bedroom door in a second and yelled making Sophie jumps.

\- Tara! You almost killed me!

\- Oh C´mon Sophie! You´re so exaggerating!

\- Yeah, you right! So you already know that my parents are out?

\- Yeah, uncle Rick text me. So, let´s go!

\- Let´s go where?

\- Sophie, dear, you came now from England. You need to know America! Let´s go to bars, clubs, having a little fun!

\- Tara, I´m doing my homework.

\- Cous´, you´re so boring!

\- No, I´m not!

\- So, prove it!

\- You know. – Sophie closes her book- You right, let´s go do something.

\- Great! I know an excellent club named _Cocktail._

\- You know we´re only 17. Right?

\- Here, with 17, you can make everything. Even, you know…

\- Tara!

\- What!?

\- Is nothing special?

\- Okay, I´m gonna get dressed.

\- Oh yeah, put that short black skirt, yours. And that black top.

\- Tara!

\- What? It is just clothes.


	2. Oh No You Didn't Bitch!

They came inside the club and the first thing that they saw were Sarah and Parker flirting with some college guys.

"C'mon boys, they're too young for you." Tara said and the boys go away.

"Tara! I almost got him in my bed!" Parker complained.

"Parker!" Sophie warned her.

"What? Just because your virgin, doesn't mean the hell I am!"

"PARKER!" This time the three girls yelled at her.

It's when they come. The boys. The team. The football team of the school. They were: Nathan Ford, the leader. Alec Hardison, he is on the beech but he didn't care because the team treats him well. Eliot Spencer, he is taught but he has a good heart (maybe, because he is always chasing Sarah!) James Sterling, he has a thing for Maggs but she didn't care and he is a big friend of Nate. Quinn, same like Eliot, but more sweet, and he shows his feelings. Sophie's eyes soon catch Nate's and they stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

"Nate! Nate! Earth to Nathan!" Maggie called him.

"What? Oh, Maggie! Yes, I want a drink, please."

"That's not what I asked!"

"So, what was it?"

"Why are you staring so much at the new English girl?"

"I was not staring! I was …"

"You were?"

"Nothing! You know, I am gonna be a gentleman and ask her name!"

"Hi!" Nate said.

"Hello." Sophie answered.

"So, you're the new girl, ah?"

"Can you please stop calling me 'the new girl'?"

"Sorry. So, what is your name?"

"Sophie Devereaux, pleasure." She gives him her hand to shake it. He shakes. " Ansd what's your name?"

"Nathan Ford, but please, call me Nate."

"Well, what a gentlemen!"

"I try every day, ma'am! You come from where?"

"I came from London."

"I never had been there. How it is?"

" .Mysterious." She answered.

"Whoa! It seems that you just described Paris!"

"You've been in Paris?"

"For 2 years when I was a kid."

"I love Paris! In summer, I always go there!"

"Well, maybe someday…"

"Nate! Come dance, baby!" Maggie pushed him by his arm to the dance floor.

Suddenly, she started making out with him, without Nate expected. Sophie ran to home, catching Tara's attention, which followed her.


	3. Everyone-1 0- Eliot

Sophie was already at home when Tara got there. She was crying at her bedroom.

"Sophie…" Tara says.

"Go away!" Sophie demands but instead Tara seats on the edge of her bed.

"Girlfriend, you're with quarterbacker fever!" Tara says.

"Quarterbacker…fever?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, it's obvious that you have a thing for Nate. And he as a thing for you!"

"No, he doesn't! "

"Girl, he stays like 10 minutes just looking at you with his mouth open. He really wants to kiss you!"

"So, why he is with Maggie?" Sophie asks.

"Pity. He doesn't like her; they have fights for than 6 months."

"Does that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Yeah. Is it working?"

"A little…" They start to laugh.

_Meanwhile in the club…_

"Where the hell did Tara and Sophie go?" Sarah asks to Parker

"Don't know. But Sophie looked a little upset." Parker replies.

"Well, it's getting' late. Do you wanna sleepover at my house?" Sarah asks.

"Do you think your aunt will let me?"

"Parker, my aunt knows you from ages! Of course, she'll do!"

"Okay, but let me talk to someone first."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the car" Sarah says.

Parker went straight to the person, she wanted to talk to.

"Hey. Alec, is in it? Parker asks.

"Actually, I prefer Hardison, but yeah myself. You're Parker, right?" Hardison asks.

"Yeah, let me get straight to the point. So I was watching you over there and you seem very attractive to me, and I'm getting' weird feelings for you. Bye!"

Hardison just looked at her. Parker got away.


End file.
